Just Another Friday Night
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get together for their usual Friday night tradition of video games and movies. Nothing's changed since they were kids... or have they? Why could he never concentrate when she entered a room? Why couldn't she look at him without blushing and turning away? This was just another Friday night, right? NaLu one-shot!


**A/N: Another NaLu one-shot to cure my woes! Writing one-shots always seems to break me free from my writer's block so hopefully this one does the trick!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own FT**

* * *

It was just another Friday night; Lucy would walk over to Natsu's house and they would watch movies and play video games together, a tradition that had been since they met at the age of five. Now they were seventeen and nothing had changed, or did it? Why couldn't he concentrate every time she entered the room? Why couldn't she look at Natsu without blushing and looking away? Why couldn't they sit close to each other like they did as kids without feeling some weird tension between them? This was just another Friday night right?

Natsu bounded to the door, tripping over tangled video games cords in the process, "Damn it," he cursed as he picked himself up off the floor. He always did get overexcited when Lucy would come over.

"So graceful," Natsu looked up to see Lucy giggling as she stepped inside. He gave the blonde a sheepish look.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen," The pink haired boy said as he led the blonde over to the couch, where he already had a bowl of popcorn and drinks waiting.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Lucy asked as she plopped on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"A horror movie?" Natsu suggested. The blonde considered it for a moment.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Natsu smiled as the blonde gave her approval. He flipped on Netflix and picked out some movie about some demonic presence haunting a family. The movie started up and Natsu quickly rushed to shut the lights off, the only light shining on them came from the TV. As the movie played, Lucy found herself staring at Natsu; she was always so enchanted by his features. They way his crooked smile suited his lips, the way his hair spiked and parted, how defined his jaw line was. He truly was very handsome and Lucy couldn't help but blush as she continued staring at Natsu.

" _Get a grip, Lucy, you can't think about your best friend like that!"_ Lucy thought to herself. She quickly turned her attention back to the movie before Natsu noticed, trying to contain the blush in her cheeks. However, Natsu was too busy to notice Lucy ogling him as he was struggling with emotions of his own. He was trying so hard to keep his attention on the movie, fighting his urges to turn and grab Lucy and begin kissing her. Oh how bad he wanted to kiss her, but he knew such a thing would surely earn him a slap from the blonde.

" _Resist temptations, Natsu,"_ Natsu thought to himself, as he clenched his fists slightly to try to contain his urges.

"This movie is kind of lame," Lucy said, breaking the silent tension between them. Her voice wavered as she spoke, as if she was feeling the same tension he was feeling.

"Yep," Natsu replied, unable to form a coherent sentence. He couldn't stand this anymore. He needed to say something to her about his feelings before they drove him insane.

"Hey," Lucy and Natsu both turned to each other and said the same thing simultaneously. They stared at each other for a moment, a tint of red in each of their cheeks.

"Sorry, you go," They spoke simultaneously again. They both grinned sheepishly, faces still red.

"Go ahead, Natsu," she said before the pink haired boy could tell her to go.

"Okay, well, damn I don't know how to really say this," Natsu mumbled, still loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"Say what?" The blonde asked, her brown eyes fixated longingly on him. That certainly did not help the pinkette's nerves.

Natsu gulped, "Well, we are best friends," He said. He mentally face palmed.

" _Nice way to start a confession,"_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Yes, I know," Lucy said as she gestured for Natsu to continue.

"I just can't explain it," Natsu said, his chest still all choked up. Being vulnerable had never been his strong point, and right now as he tried conveying his feelings, he had never felt more exposed.

"Just take a deep breath and know that you can tell me anything," Lucy said as she gave him that sweet smile that he had become enchanted by. He knew why he liked her so much, and her sweetness was just one of the millions of reasons he liked her.

Natsu inhaled slowly, exhaling just as slowly, "Things like this just aren't easy. I am not good with emotions or really expressing myself in general," Natsu began. Lucy simply watched him, her mind ready to soak up each word he was saying.

"When we met, I thought you a weirdo, but you were also someone I loved spending time with," Natsu continued. Lucy smiled as he mentioned that he loved spending time with her.

"As we grew up, I always wanted to be around you. I would make excuses to skip school when you were sick so I could come hang out with you while your Dad was at work. I would make up ridiculous stories so you would come over and comfort me, as I loved your hugs and when we would have those long talks," Natsu went on, his chest feeling a little relieved. The more he spoke, the more the weight on his chest was being lifted. His feelings had been suffocating him for a while.

"I thought it was just because we were best friends, ya' know? Like how you always want to be with your best friend because they are basically your other half? I kept telling myself that is why I always wanted you around," Natsu said, remembering all the times he had quelled his feelings for Lucy, simply telling himself that she was his best friend and that is why he loved her presence.

"But I knew it was lie. One day, I started seeing you differently. I would have the hardest time concentrating when you would enter a room. I often found myself staring at you, or just thinking about you when you weren't around. That night we got ready for homecoming together, when I saw you standing there in your dress, my heart had stopped. When you had asked me if I was jealous you were going with Loke, I had lied and told you that I could never be jealous as we were just friends, nothing more. That was such a foolish thing to say Luce! I am really sorry…" Lucy sniffled as Natsu continued on, obviously pained by the way he had spoken to her that night. She remembered the night quite well in fact, as Loke had asked her to the homecoming dance and Natsu had basically avoided her after he found out she was going with him. She always hoped it was jealousy because he liked her but Natsu had told her that night that he did not harbor feelings for her and they were just friends, nothing more.

"Natsu," the blonde put her hand on the pinkette's shoulder. The pink haired boy looked up, stifling the tears that wanted to escape his eyes.

"It is okay, no reason to beat yourself up over some silly thing that happened months ago. I forgave you, I will always forgive you," Lucy said as she smiled at Natsu.

"But I should never have said that Lucy because it was a lie! I was lying to you and lying to myself. After that night, you began taking my breath away every time you walked by. I could no longer sit near you without getting the urge to kiss you over and over again. I couldn't go five minutes without you running through my thoughts with you enchanting smile and beautiful eyes," Natsu continued his earlier thought. Lucy just sat there, mesmerized by his words.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked as Natsu paused. Natsu was beginning to feel the weight of his feelings again as he was nearing the climax of his speech.

"This is so hard! I wish these things were easier," Natsu shouted, not directed at anyone in general.

"Just tell me, Natsu, it's alright," Lucy said as she took his hand in hers. He shivered as he felt her gentle fingers brush his rough hand. Her touch felt so right. He squeezed the blonde's hand a little as he continued.

"For a long time, I was never sure what I wanted. I saw all these people walking around with people they loved, someone they could call their other half. I never really understood relationships aside from what I had seen from friends or in movies or on TV. But the more I became exposed to it, the more I wanted it. So when I began noticing you in all these different ways, I tried shoving it down. I kept telling myself that I was throwing myself into something I had no experience in and that I was going to mess everything up. But I can't stand it anymore! These feelings are like a constant weight on my chest, a burden to my soul," Natsu said as he clutched the blonde's hand a bit tighter.

"Luce, I don't know how to really define this feeling, I' m not good with that kind of stuff, but I do know that I feel something very strong for you. I think about you all the time, and whenever you are around, I just want to pull you close to me and hold you and never let go. I get these strong urges to touch you, hold you and even kiss you. I just never do anything because I don't want you to yell or get mad at me," Natsu said, his gaze very forlorn as he spoke as if these words had been haunting him for a while now.

"Then why don't you?" The blonde asked as she squeezed his hand a little bit.

"Why don't I what?" Natsu asked her, confused by what she meant.

"Why don't you just kiss me then?" Natsu's eyes widened as he heard the blonde's words. Was this a dream? Was his Lucy telling him to kiss her? The girl that he had dreamed about a hundred times over wanted him?

"Luce…," Natsu whispered as he released her hand and lifted his to her cheek. He brushed a few strands of her hair away with his thumb. He eyed her lips for a moment before he moved his face closer, his eyes slowly closing. Lucy matched his movements and eventually the space between them closed. Their lips brushed each other softly at first, exploring each other first before really opening up. To Natsu, Lucy's kiss was soft, like a cloud and he loved it. He could feel all her sweetness pour in to them as their lips continued to touch. To Lucy, Natsu's kiss was warm and fiery, all of his passion igniting as he kissed her. Once their lips had brushed, they both kissed each other passionately, the spark fully igniting between them. Natsu had never known a more right feeling than the one he was feeling right now. Lucy gasped slightly as Natsu nibbled at her bottom lip, Natsu taking the opportunity to slide his tongue between her parted lips. Natsu was now in Nirvana, everything felt so perfect. Their tongues glided across one another as their kiss deepened, neither one of the teenagers wanting to pull away. Eventually though, the pair had to come up for air.

"Luce, I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you," Natsu said, as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Lucy said nothing; she simply raised her hand and touched it to Natsu's, his hand pressing a little more in to her cheek.

"I just never said anything because I wasn't sure how to," Natsu said, "I am truly an idiot for waiting so long," the pinkette looked down at his lap as he conti nued caressing Lucy's cheek.

"You're not an idiot," Natsu looked up as Lucy spoke. He was surprised to see a warm smile on her face.

"You aren't the only one with feelings that weigh them down… I've been feeling the same way about you for a long time," Lucy said. Natsu's eyes widened at the blonde's words.

"I never said anything either because I didn't want to be that typical person who falls in love with their best friend. But there is no denying the strong emotions I have for you. I catch glimpses at you too, and even resulted to doodling your name in my notebook," Lucy flushed a bit as she revealed her hidden feelings.

"Nothing feels more right than when I am sitting next to you. I want to be by your side forever, Natsu," Lucy continued, giving Natsu one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen.

"This connection we have is undeniable," Natsu said. The blonde nodded her agreement.

"Then does that mean…," Lucy said.

Natsu nodded, "We are together, now and forever," he said before capturing the blonde's lips again. She melted under his sweet kiss. Everything felt so right; this was definitely not just another Friday night.

* * *

 **A/N: A one-shot written by a sleep deprived m** **e at 3am. Hope you enjoy the garbage that delirious brain spawns out hehe**


End file.
